Oh, no you don't
by renandli
Summary: A smutty drabble pp/ha, unwanted touching as catalyst pp/bz. I don't own the characters and they shouldn't be acting this way.


Padma was always careful when she walked around the castle, checking corridors and making sure she was never alone. But it didn't help her today.

Blaise had cornered her on the fourth floor, she had forgotten her star report for Divination and returned to her dorm to grab it. As she turned the first corner to return to class, Blaise planted himself in the middle of the aisle. Padma gasped as he closed the distance between them, trying to scramble back the way she came. It was never safe to be caught by a Slytherin alone, not now. He caught her long black hair, yanking hard to bring her back to his side. Unfortunately, her wand was in class with her bookbag.

"Look at the pretty birdie I caught." Blaise chuckled darkly as he pushed Padma against the wall, hand still pulling her hair. She could feel the hair ripping away from her scalp as tears sprang to her eyes.

Padma whimpered, "Let me go...please." His wolfish grin made her blather further. "I'm supposed to be in class, Professor Trelawny will wonder where I am."

"That ditzy bat won't miss you if you're gone for a few minutes." Blaise took his free hand, loosening her tie and popped the top button of her school uniform. "And what a lot of fun we can have during that time."

Even though it was painful, Padma shook her head saying, "No, no, no, no." Over and over. She slapped ineffectually at his hand as the second button came undone. Blaise knew he had time enough to draw out the girl's terror, everyone was in class and no one skipped with the Carrows running around.

Above their heads, a sadistic cackle broke out a split second before a large vase broke over Blaise's head. Padma was just able to close her eyes as a splinter grazed her cheek.

"Peeves!" The scared Ravenclaw had never been so happy to see the school poltergiest. He bowed to her, straightening his ethereal bowtie before leaving to search for more objects to throw at the unconscious ruffian. She called after the translucent savior, "Thank you!" before running.

The distraught girl knew she couldn't go back to class, her sister would know right away that something was wrong and she just couldn't face her twin right now. Padma thought of hiding in the library until the end of class, but Ms Pinch had been very testy lately and she couldn't be sure that the librarian wouldn't turn her over to the Carrows for disturbing the silence.

Climbing up another staircase, she realized that her feet were taking her directly to the Room of Requirement. Walking back and forth in front of the unbroken wall, Padma thought of the safe haven she knew was behind that wall. Opening the door that appeared, she slipped into the comfortably dark room.

Surprisingly, the room was set up simply. Rather than a series of hammocks hanging from the vast walls, the Room of Requirement was smaller, more intimate, with only one large bed, a wardrobe and a dressing table with a wash basin. Padma took the fake gold galleon out of her pocket and sent out a message to just one member of Dumbledore's Army.

While she waited, Padma filled the basin, ripping her shirt off over her head so she could scrub at the skin that Blaise had touched. She washed the salty trails of tears off her face, using the cold water to lessen the puffiness around her eyes and clean the scratch from the broken vase.

Stepping out of her school skirt, she stood in the wardrobe's mirror. She looked over her body, noting a ugly scar that marred her cocoa skin. Madame Pomfrey was unable to remove the white gash after Goyle had practiced the Cruciatus curse on her during Dark Arts class, her thigh had been gouged as her body writhed on the floor.

She let her hand stray over her body, flickering goosebumps across her stomach. She reached into the wardrobe and grabbed a peach colored robe, wrapping the silky fabric around her with a tight knot. She padded over to the bed to lay down and wait.

Blaise's attack must have taken more out of her than she knew, she woke up just as the door closed.

"Ah blast, I like watching you sleep." Padma watched Hannah come over to the bed without shifting her position. "Sorry to disturb you. Maybe I should have let you." She sat on the edge of the bed, bending over to brush a kiss onto the girl's cheek. As Hannah pulled back she saw the fresh scratch. "How?"

"Blaise."

"Are you okay? If he...I'll kill him."

Padma twisted onto her back, looking up with troubled eyes, "Peeves kept it from going too far, I shouldn't have been up there alone, I know better." She stroked her belly to ease the knot growing there.

"Oh no you don't. Stop thinking about it right now, it's not your fault that you were attacked by that jackass." Hannah gently placed a knee between Padma's legs. A small smile was her reward as she replaced the hands with light kisses to ease the tension away. "Unfortunately, I am not the only one to find you attractive." Her hands untied the silk robe to expose more skin and light pink underwear. "I'll figure out how to destroy him later, right now, we are going to ignore it and focus only on making you feel better."

Hannah traced her tongue up the spicy skin below her, while pushing the robe completely off with her cool hands. Padma began to relax into the familiar heat that flooded her body. Naturally an uptight girl, she yearned for the attention that Hannah lavished her with but had a hard time giving into it completely. She spread her legs further, nudging the girl so she could wrap around her.

Hannah was surprised to find Padma so responsive, usually it took forever, but the girl was already rolling her hips. Testing the waters, Hannah slid her hand down between their bodies. Slipping under the pink fabric, her fingers probed into the folds.

Padma began breathing heavy as her head snaped back in anticipation, "Keep going, I'm ready." She flung her arms over her head so she couldn't push Hannah away.

With her free hand Hannah pulled off Padma pants, stoking steadily into the tight wetness, deftly she released the bra above so she could attack the hardening nipples. Her ruby lips sucked at the dark nub, tongue scraping roughly. As she moved to the other nub, Padma moaned out. The gentle noises made Hannah lift her head to watch her lover.

Padma's eyes were closed as she was fingered deeply, face smooth, mouth slightly open as she panted with the motion. She didn't moan with every breath, she was so quiet that every one that Hannah could coax out loud was worth all the galleons in Gringotts. She pressed her lips onto the open mouth, sucking Padma's tongue into her own before nibbling her way down her body.

Hannah saw the shift as Padma came closer to climax. Terrified of losing control, Padma needed to take measures to allow Hannah to finish her off. She cleared her mind of everything but the pleasure then gripped the headboard tight.

Hannah pulled out so she could move to straddle Padma's hips, using her feet to keep Padma spread out as she reached behind to reenter the girl. She rolled her hips each time the girl bucked into the pleasure, tweaking her own clit softly as the moans turned to screams of desire.

Padma began squirming underneath her, straining to snap her legs closed even as the first shudder of orgasm racked her body. Hannah's added hand over her's kept Padma from pushing the girl off. The slick inner core became stickier as Hannah added her thumb to the red and swollen clit. Padma yelped in surprise at the added stimulation as electricity shot up through her body.

She arched underneath Hannah, frozen into the pose as wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her. The fingers thrusting deeper, but slower in order to eek out all the sensitive hiding places.

Eventually, the white-knuckle hold on the headboard lessened. Padma fell weakly onto the bed, asleep in seconds. Hannah leaned over, kissing Padma roughly on her closed lips. She rolled off the comatose girl, pulling a blanket over her, tucking in around her body.

Hannah sucked at her covered fingers, licking them clean of Padma's essence. Laying down, she studied the sleeping girl. Reaching out to trace the curve of her smile before sliding her hand down between her own thighs. She would let her little beauty sleep.


End file.
